1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor device for a wrench. In particular, the present invention relates to an adaptor device that can be attached to a box end of a wrench, allowing the wrench to engage with a socket and allowing easy removal of the socket from the adaptor device without causing disengagement of the adaptor from the wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,096 to Ling issued on Jul. 10, 2001 discloses a socket adaptor that can be mounted into a box end of a ratchet-type ring spanner. The socket adaptor includes a disc on an end thereof, two hexagonal members on an intermediate portion thereof, and a socket engaging portion on the other end thereof. An annular groove is defined between the hexagonal members for receiving an O-ring that is engaged in a ratchet wheel mounted in the box end of the ratchet-type ring spanner. Thus, the O-ring retains the socket adaptor in the ratchet wheel, allowing the ratchet-type ring spanner to be used with sockets. However, the retaining force provided by the O-ring is weak such that the O-ring tends to move relative to the ratchet wheel when the socket adaptor is subject to a force perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the ring spanner. Further, the O-ring wears quickly due to friction and thus loses its retaining function. Further, the disc is in friction contact with and thus damages a web area of the ratchet-type ring spanner when the ratchet-type ring spanner is moving in a free rotating direction opposite to the ratcheting direction for driving a fastener.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adaptor device that can be attached to a box end of a wrench, allowing the wrench to engage with a socket and allowing easy removal of the socket from the adaptor device without causing disengagement of the adaptor device from the wrench.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an adaptor device is removably mounted in a box end of a wrench and comprises:
an adaptor including a first end adapted to be removably mounted in a box end of a wrench and a second end adapted to be releasably engaged with an object; and
a retainer fixed to the first end of the adaptor, the retainer including a plurality of radially extending resilient retaining sections on an outer periphery thereof, a slit being defined between two of said resilient retaining sections that are adjacent to each other, said resilient retaining sections being adapted to engage with an inner periphery of the box end of the wrench, thereby providing an engaging force between the resilient retaining sections and the box end, at least one of said resilient retaining sections including a stop adapted to abut against an end face of the box end of the wrench.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, an adaptor device is removably mounted in a box end of a wrench and comprises:
an adaptor including a first end adapted to be removably mounted in a box end of a wrench and a second end adapted to be releasably engaged with an object; and
a retainer fixed to the first end of the adaptor, the retainer including a plurality of radially extending resilient retaining sections and a plurality of stops alternately formed on an outer periphery thereof, a slit being defined between each said resilient retaining section and an associated one of said stops, said resilient retaining sections being adapted to engage with an inner periphery of the box end of the wrench, thereby providing an engaging force between the resilient retaining sections and the box end, said stops being adapted to abut against an end face of the box end of the wrench.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a combination of an adaptor device and a wrench is provided and comprises:
a wrench having a box end, the box end having a first end and a second end opposite to the first end;
an adaptor including a first end removably mounted in the box end of the wrench and a second end adapted to be releasably engaged with an object, the first end of the adaptor including a flange abutting against an end face of the first end of the box end of the wrench, the adaptor further including a mounting section between the first end of the adaptor and the second end of the adaptor; and
a retainer fixed to the mounting section of the adaptor, the retainer including at least two resilient retaining sections on an outer periphery thereof, a slit being defined between said at least two resilient retaining sections, said at least two resilient retaining sections abutting against the second end of the box end of the wrench, thereby providing an engaging force between the resilient retaining sections and the box end.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.